The Things Worth Dying For
by starrysunrise
Summary: A Last Battle fic. Harry lives up to his prophetic destiny. The question is, will he actually be doing the living? Drama, One-shot


A.N.—I needed to get this serious depressy stuff out of my system before I could even think about writing more of the fluffies of my other fics.  It will just be a one-shot….no second chapter or sequels.   Everything belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling….I wish I was half the writer she is.  Oh wait-- something does belong to me..._Duoiori__ Avadincantatem.  _You'll see what that's all about.  

*~*~*

The sun was shining brightly.  There wasn't a cloud in the sky.  A light breeze rustled the trees and the birds chirped contentedly.  It was all too ironic.

There should have been thunder, rain, and darkness, because that was all this day was about.  Darkness.  It was the day that I, Harry James Potter, would be following through with the destiny given to me at birth.  I'm only seventeen years old, yet have the entire world on my shoulders.  _But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.  _The prophecy was a cruel echo in my mind as I woke up, knowing that today was it.  Everyone was counting on me to live.  Everyone assumed I would be the victorious one.  What if I wasn't?

*~*~*

I looked down to see the Aurors and the Death Eaters battling at the bottom of the hill.  I could hear the curses and blood-curdling screams at a distance.  But up here, it was just Voldemort and I.  I knew somehow that in the end, I would go through with this completely alone.  It was probably better that way.  I don't know if I could forgive myself if yet another person I cared for was killed by the thing I hated most in this world.  

Voldemort had caused an incredible amount of fear, sadness, death, and destruction in his time.  To simply murder him was not even close to compensating for the suffering he deserved.    But it would have to do.

*~*~*

Harry's determined green eyes clashed with the red glint of Voldemort's.  Their locked eyes never strayed as they raised their wands in unison.  

"So, Potter, at last we meet.  Or should I say, AGAIN we meet.  You have been a pain in my side since the day you were born, boy.  You should have died nearly eighteen years ago, along with your worthless parents."  The grip Harry had on his wand tightened.  "No matter.  We'll finish this once and for all.  No back-up on either side.  Fulfill the prophecy as it was intended.  And I will win because you are just as worthless as your parents!"

"Interesting that you would say that, Tom.  Were you not the one who marked me as your _equal_?  It's not very good for your self-esteem to call _yourself _worthless, you know.  No matter how harsh the truth usually is."  Harry smirked despite himself.

"Clever, boy.  However, you should learn some respect."

"I get that a lot."

"You would have done well in joining my cause.  We could have been unstoppable."

"Yeah, well, you would have done well six-feet-under ages ago.  I think I speak for everyone when I say: Goodbye, Tom.  I'm sure Hell will have a spot reserved for you to rot in." 

With every emotion he could muster , every bit of anger and hatred he felt towards Voldemort, Harry aimed his wand, with the Killing curse on the tip of his tongue.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"  _

Harry was grateful for the mixture of his Seeker reflexes and Voldemort's predictability.  He dodged out of the way of the fatal curse just in time.

"How original."  He muttered sarcastically, picking himself up from the ground.  

"What?  No genius plans of torture or manipulation?  No taking hostage the people I love?  No dieing a slow and painful death?  I thought you were smarter than that!  At least more evil."  Harry continued in mock surprise.

Dark clouds started to roll into the sky.  The enemies began to circle each other like predators, preparing to fight.  

"I have waited far too long to be rid of you.  As much as the Cruciatus would amuse me right now, I can't risk you getting away again."  Voldemort said through clenched teeth.

"The feeling's entirely mutual, Tom."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT DISGUSTING NAME!"

"WHAT SHALL I CALL YOU THEN?  MY LORD?!?  I WOULD NEVER GIVE YOU THAT SATISFACTION!  YOU SODDING KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE, INCLUDING MY PARENTS!"

"THEY DESERVED IT!  EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!  BUT NOBODY MORE THAN YOU, POTTER!  _AVADA KEDAVRA!_"Voldemort shouted the curse again at the exact second Harry yelled the same spell.

Identical, bright green rays of light struck each other in the middle, meeting in mid air.  It was similar to what happened in the graveyard between the two wands three years prior.  Except instead of turning gold, it stayed green.

"_Priori Incantatem?_"Harry whispered.

"NOO!"  Voldemort shrieked in disbelief.  "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!"

Harry then realized what was going on, and why his enemy sounded so desperate.  His heart dropped.  It was not _Priori Incantatem, _The Reverse Spell effect.  It was _Duoiori__ Avadincantatem.  _

_*~*~*_

_Duoiori__ Avadincantatem: The Double Avada effect_

_An extremely rare occurrence.  For reasons unknown, when brother wands (having the same core) emit the Killing Curse to one another, a connection is made.  When the connection is severed, it results in death for each wand bearer.  Thus, performing _Avada Kedavra _twice.  There is no counter-spell, and no way to escape the connection non-fatally.  .   _

_*~*~*_

Harry had read about it in a book months ago, but never even thought twice about….

He knew now what he had to do.  Harry was the only one capable of destroying the Dark Lord, yet at the same time, he would have to die himself.  There was no other way.  He briefly wondered why no one else had known about this rare spell.  There should have been at least one person to figure it out and warn him….

The prophecy wasn't entirely correct, he realized.  

Harry struggled to keep his wand steady as he thought about his friends and every other witch or wizard who had helped in the fight against Voldemort.  Every soul perished because of one evil man.  Every family torn apart from unnecessary losses.  Suddenly, sacrificing himself to the cause didn't seem so bad.  The late Sirius Black had once told him, "You don't understand—there are things worth dying for."  

It had never made more sense to Harry until that very moment.

And dying in battle seemed like the only way he would want to leave this world.  Noble.  Brave.  Like a true Gryffindor.  

Harry wasn't scared of dying.  Not anymore.  He was scared of leaving everyone behind.  He wished that he could have told Ron and Hermione just how unbelievable of friends they had been all along.  To say out loud the unspoken understanding between the trio.  Or to show his eternal gratitude to the rest of the Weasleys for making him a part of their family for 7 years.  To thank Remus Lupin for always being there, or Dumbledore, for being a mentor to him through good and bad times.  Through thick and thin, they were there with him.  

Harry hoped everyone knew how much he loved them.  

On that final note in his mind, Harry took a deep breath and broke the connection of _Duoiori__ Avadincantatem_.  

Voldemort and Harry slumped to the ground.

_…There are things worth dying for…_

 *~*~*

_We never know we go,--when we are going_

_We jest and shut the door;_

_Fate following behind us bolts it,_

_And we accost no more._

--Emily Dickinson

*~*~*

THE END


End file.
